Back to the 2nd Dimension
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: It was a normal Summer day, until SG and Erin receive intel from the resistance from the 2nd dimension that Alternate Candace has been captured somehow, now they along with their friends, have to save Alternate Candace.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the 2nd Dimension**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **It was a normal Summer day, until SG and Erin receive intel from the resistance from the 2nd dimension that Alternate Candace has been captured somehow, now they along with their friends, have to save Alternate Candace.

In Halloween Town, SG is walking by herself with a smile. She pass through the graveyard and sat on top Spiral Hill. She was holding a flower and plucked at it. After she did, she decieds to go find Erin. The hill turn into where SG can step off it. She open a gave stone and goes into it.

* * *

Where Erin is at, she looks to see if nobody's watching as she took out a Reese's Big Cup.

"I know I'm not suppose to eat junk food while I'm exercising and training but..." Erin sighs and drools at the sight of the candy bar. "Just this once."

Erin's mouth open really wide as she slowly puts the food in her mouth.

"Erin!" Mikey's voice called.

Erin eye widen and said, "Uh-oh" without moving her mouth. She shoved the Reese's in her mouth, ate it quick, drank her diet soda to wash it away, and turned to see Michelangelo.

"Mikey, hi." Erin said.

"Someone's here to see you." Mikey said, singing-along. He took a step away off-screen to reveal SG.

"SG!"

"Erin!"

They both hug and let go but SG smelled something and held her nose.

"Erin, you're breathe smells like peanut butter." SG said.

"What? Everybody has bad breathe. Mikey's smell bad." Erin refered.

"Hey!" Mikey said off-screen.

"Even you do and it's the truth." Erin crossed her arms.

SG breathed on her hand and smelled it.

"Well, I mean your breathe would be bad if you were a skeleton." SG said.

"Like Grim huh?" Erin asked.

"Look, let's go have fun." SG said.

"But I want to hang out with the boys." Erin referred. "Because last time you pulled me away from something I wanted to do, you made me miss my date with Tails."

"I thought we drop that subject last year." SG sighed. "Anyway, please... Pretty please with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top of a rocky road sundae!"

"Weeeeeellllll..." Before Erin could speak more, she heard arguing. She turned to see Leonardo and Raphael arguing again. Erin groans as her smile turned into a frown. She grabs SG. "Let's go!"

SG was confused as Erin drags her. Erin's charas watched her leave until Erin spoke to them.

"Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Melody, Trixie, Toony, can you watch the boys while I'm away?" Erin asked.

"Hai." The girls saluted.

* * *

We see someone writing on a piece of paper until he/she signed it and puts it in a red-colored lid pneumatic tube canister before he/she closed it.

"Will this get them?" A female voice which sounded like Serena's asked.

"I'm sure." Another female voice which sounded young replied.

The person, who wrote the letter, takes the canister with his 'skeleton' hand and handed the canister to a gloved hand.

"We need you to find SG and Erin. 1st Dimesnion SG and Erin." A male's voice which sounded like Sonic told someone in front of a computer.

"Affimative." The person, who sounded Indian, nodded.

He grabs the canister and puts in a tube which it sucked it down until a bright blue light shone.

"Make sure it reaches them." The 'skeleton' handed writer begged. "For our leader's sake!"

Then we see shadowed figures who look familiar shone in the light. Music begins to play as we see both Erin and SG walking together and the canister trying to find them. Both the images flash before a title was shown.

_**Back to the 2nd Dimension**_

After the title, SG and Erin appeared until Akira and Konata bumped into next to them smiling.

**Nazo nazo nazo nazo nazo Wo-yeah-yea**

**Moya moya kaiketsu shichau yo isseenoo de!**

**Nazo nazo nazo moya moya Wo-yeah-yeah**

**Nazo nazo nazo**

We see looking through her manga books and smiling. Next we see Akira playing games until she got annoyed face and threw the controller at the screen breaking it.

**Juudaijiken yamamori OUR LIFE**

**Chotto ya sotto kurai ja odorokimasen?**

**Tondemonai! tsugi kara tsugi ni**

**Jiken! jiken! okichau taihen!**

SG appears making scary faces and then seen holding a pumpkin while dancing. Lastly Erin appeared practicing martial arts, then to writing stories and drawing, and then making faces.

**Minna kizuite inai no? masaka!**

**Jikyuujisokugata TORABURUMEEKAA**

**Karada ni oboe aru hazu dakedo£**

**Jijou! choushu! doshita no kyou wa?**

We see Serena transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon squence, then we see Hibiki and Kanade transforming into Cure Melody and Rhythm, and Twilight used her magic to levitate her books as she looks through them.

Jack is on Spiral Hill like his song from the movie, Sonic speed by fast, and lastly Minty appeared on top of her brother and cousin's videogame store looking at the sky as she stretches.

**(Au) nakushi mono wa nan desu ka**

**(Nan daro~) totemo taisetsu na mono desu**

**Watashitachi to issho ni yume no tobira wo akeru kokoro**

**Kakuretenai de saa deteoide**

**Koukishin dake wa watasanai!**

Now we see the X's ready for action. The Resistance even Alternate Jack, SG, Sonic, Serena, Minty, Akira, and Erin appeared with shadowed figures behind them.

The girls, Jack, and Sonic appeared running through the second dimension. We see a villain in the shadows with an evil stare as Alternate Candace appeared floating in mid-air. Everyone looked determined and nodded as they get ready for fight.

**Sekaijuu no HAPIINESU ugokasu kagi wa mou**

**Uketotte iru hazu nanda kimi ga kimi ga akeru ban!**

**Pittari no erande mune no naka nozoite mite?**

**Meikyuu iri shiteta namida mirai kiramekidashiteru**

**Mitsuke ni ikou**

The music ends with the group leans on their second Dimension but a green line is between their backs.


	2. Chapter 2

SG and Erin arrived at Akira's house as SG looks at the address.

"Ah, this is what her house looks like." SG awed.

Erin knocked on the door.

"I'll get mom!" Akira's voice called.

Akira opens the door to see Erin and SG. Akira is wearing something Erin never saw before. She is wearing a red-and-white stripe tank-top, blue shorts, and sandals.

"You look nice!" SG smiled.

"Can I help you two and how did you find me?" Akira asked.

"I had Donny look up your address." Erin explained.

"Oh." Akira shrugged. "But you coulda ask me."

"Everytime we do you say it's none of our business." SG said. "You know where me, Candace, and Erin lives so we now know where you live."

"Great." Akira said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's hang." Erin smiled.

"Hang on."

Akira groaned until SG and Erin grabbed her by her short arms. Akira looks at the audience with an annoyed face.

"Why did I made friends with them?" Akira asked.

* * *

The girls found Konata coming out of a manga store.

"Hi, Erin, girls. I got more manga." Konata said. "And I got one for each of yah. Erin, here's Sugar Sugar Rune you want me to get, SG here's Rosario + Vampire, and Akira here's your comic issue."

Akira saw her face on the magazine making her eyes gleam and smile.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" Erin asked. "Let's go get Candace."

Akira got annoyed and put her magazine in her pocket. They all left to go find Candace.

* * *

The girls walked by the street where Phineas and Ferb's house are. In the sky, a gleam sparkle and the pneumatic tube canister flew through Phineas and Ferb's tree. It landed on the rooftop. The girls went into the backyard and saw Phineas and Ferb on top of their heads.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked.

"We're thinking while we're upside down." Phineas said. "Ferb said it helps to think clearly."

Erin, SG, and Konata put half their bodies down to look at them. Akira groans as she walks off.

"Look, I'm doing anything weird. I'm going to get a drink of Kool-aid." Akira said.

Akira open the screen door which caused the canister to roll on the ground. It rolled all the way to SG's leg. SG looks down and saw it.

"What's this?" SG asked.

SG takes it and looks at it.

"Whatcha got there?" Erin asked but fell over.

"Erin fell." Konata giggled, "Excuse me, I want to read my manga before my blood clogs my eyes." Konata sat on the other side of the tree and read her manga.

Erin quickly got back up and looks at the canister. "You got a pneumatic tube canister."

"What's that?" SG asked.

"Ferb?" Phineas and Erin asked.

"Pneumatic tube canister are canisters used in banks, medics, space stations, and other places to transport objects to another person using a pneumatic tube." Ferb explained. "It's also a tube which it sucks the canister with air. In other words, it's like a vacumn cleaner."

"I love those canisters and the tube, it fascinated me as a child." Erin giggled.

"What is it doing here?" SG asked.

Phineas sees a message saying "For Erin and SG."

"Looks like it's for yah'll." Phineas said.

The girls nodded until a car honk from Linda's car.

"Phineas, Ferb, we're leaving for London soon!" Linda called.

"Going back to London?" SG asked.

"Yeah to see Grandma and Grandpa." Phineas said.

"What about Candace?" SG asked.

"Uh-ha, we were gonna hang today." Erin nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe Candace should stay here then." Phineas suggested.

"Oh no, we don't want her to miss her grandparents, that be too bad." Erin said. "I've always love to see my grandparents."

We zoom to Candace. she was groaning as she was packing her things.

"Why do I have to go?" Candace groaned.

Then we zoom back with SG, Erin, Konata, Phineas, and Ferb.

"Oh well." SG shrugged. "We can call Twilight, Hibiki, and Kanade."

"Okay!" Erin nodded.

"Cool, Perry will come with us. So see you girls later." Phineas said.

Phineas, carrying Perry, and Ferb walked in the house as Akira came out with Kool-Aid bottle. Phineas then locked the slide door.

"Why did he lock us out?" Akira asked.

"They're going to London to see Mr. and Mrs Fletcher." Erin asnwered.

"Oh," Akira mumbled with her mouth on the bottle.

As the car drove out of the driveway, Candace yelled, "Erin, SG! Help!"

"Bye, Candace. We'll see you later." SG called.

Candace growled as the car drove away. Erin's cellphone rang until she picks it up and saw a text saying "Thx A Lot".

"She'll live." Erin shrugged putting her phone up.

SG looked at the canister which Akira noticed.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

SG looks for an opening to open it.

"Let me." Erin said gently taking it.

Erin flips the lid to the side.

"Cool." Konata said, looking from the tree.

Erin tilts the canister over SG's hand and a piece of paper fell.

"Is it a treasure map?" Akira questioned excited.

SG unrolls it and skim it.

"It's not a treasure map." SG said.

Akira frowned as she drank some more.

"It's a message." SG said but eye widen in shock. "From the 2nd Dim-" Erin covered her mouth since Konata is right next to them.

"Huh?" Konata turned to them. "2nd what-?"

"Uh..." Erin thought but smiled. "2nd cousin from SG's sister-in-law's side of the family. Right, Skullgal?"

"Uh, yeah what she said?" SG nodded as they both smiled nervously.

Konata raised her eyebrow until she shrugged, "Okay, whatever." She went back to read.

SG and Erin even Akira looked at the message.

_SG and Erin_

_We need you two, Akira, Serena, Jack, Sonic, Minty, and everyone's help. Our leader is in danger and we need all the help we can get. Please come if you have a way to get into our dimension._

_Sign, Alternate Jack._

"Alternate Candace is in danger. Oh no." SG gasped.

"We have to go." Erin said,

"But the boys and Candace don't remember what happen last year." Akira reminded them. "We, SG's sib, Sonic, and Minty are the only ones who do."

"Maybe, but we can have help who don't know what happen." Erin said, smirking at Konata.

SG asked, "You mean..."

"Yes!"

"But Konata..."

"But Konata what?" Konata asked. "Are you three hiding something?"

"Oh no! It's just uh..." SG try to make an excuse until Erin spoke, "Konata, do us a favor. Can you go get Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight Sparkle."

"Why?" Konata asked. "Are you planning something?"

"No, no!" SG said.

Konata stared at them, supsiciously. SG, Erin, and Akira smiled nervously as Konata glared.

"Oki doki." Konata sneered before walking off.

As Konata walked off and the girls watched, they sighed in relief but Konata zoomed back to them supsiciously again which made them smile again. Konat slowly walks off before she closes the fence.

"Now what?" SG asked.

"Well, I would go get Perry but with our friends helping that be blowing his cover. So no Perry." Erin said.

"That's good but why?" Akira asked.

"Because like I said it'll blow his cover and he'll get mad at me." Erin explained.

"Oh I see. I understand." SG nodded. "Okay, what do we do? How do we get to another dimension if Dr. Doofenshmirtz's old one is destroyed or stored away and he doesn't remember?"

"You're right on that." Erin said. "But here's what I'm going to do. I'm picking up some spy gadgets from O.W.C.A, WOOHP, and Truman."

"Okay, you do that." SG said. "We're going stand here for the others."

Erin looks for an entrance to Perry's lair until she pulls a lever, the door open, and Erin squeezed in.

After Erin left, Akira sat down and read her magazine while SG leaned on a tree. She grab her phone and dialed the number before putting it on her ear.

"Jack? It's me. Is Serena there?" SG waited an answer. "Good, we have an emergency."


	3. Chapter 3

Erin appeared in Perry's lair where Perry's at.

"Crud." Erin snapped.

Perry turns to see Erin.

"Oh, hello Perry."

Perry stared at her.

"Can I burrow a few gadets?"

Perry raised his eyebrow at her meaning 'what do you need them for?'.

"I need them to burrow for a while. I'll bring them back. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." When Erin said 'eye' she pokes her eye without hurting it.

Perry cringe but he sighs as he walks to a cart and pulls out some gadets in front of Erin. Erin looks through them.

"I'll take the saw, the swiss army knife, and the fedora." Erin said, taking three gadets.

Before Erin leave, Perry chattered.

"Oh where are my manners?" Erin chuckled. "Thank you Perry. Bye!"

Erin ran off as Perry stared at her confusingly/supsiciously.

At WOOHP, Erin appeared with a bookbag with Perry's stuff. Erin found the gadets room and looks at the gadgets.

"Let's see, I need four ice perfume my favorite, jetpack backpacks, grabbling hook belts, laser lipsticks, the defenese umbrella, four ring homing devices, eyecontacts that see through walls, my Ex-Compowder, chewing gum, and one nail regrower incase they need their nails fix." Erin spoke, putting them in her backpack.

Erin smiled and wrote a note saying, "I'm burrowing some gadgets for a special meeting. I'm sorry but I'll give them back, love Erin."

Erin puts the note down and runs off.

Erin rings the door bell on the X's home. The door open to reveal Tuesday.

"Oh hi Erin. How are yah?" Tuesday asked.

"Can I have some gadgets of Truman's?" Erin asked.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Erin walks in to see Truman. In Truman's room, Truman got some gadgets for Erin.

"I have the Goop Shooter, Acne Accelater, Remote Control Itching powder," Truman explained throwing gadgets. "the Mustache Ray, the Drill Tunneldrunnel, Flamethrower, and your favorite a Wrist Watch."

"You made my actual one." Erin said, putting it on.

"It'll take the form of any wear you like." Truman said. "Watch."

Truman puts it on and it turned into a watch with Perry on it.

"Truman, thanks." Erin smiled. "I'll take the Flamethrower and oh, I'll take the Itching powder."

"Anything else?" Truman asked.

"Hmm... Like a weapon that comes out of your sleeve or something."

"Your watch does it."

"Oh. Then what about?"

"Wait, I have just the one. I pranked Tuesday everynight with it." Truman laughed evilly. He holds up a Dreamcatcher with a eltronic wires and lights design as the middle string.

"A Dreamcatcher?" Erin asked.

"This is the Dream Ray." Truman said. "It'll turn or get rid of nightmares. It even teleports you into a dream."

"Cool! I'll take it." Erin said, taking it and puts it in the backpack with the others except her watch.

"Wait, you can call if you need us." Truman said as she walks off.

"Sure, I'll do that." Erin said, then she came back. "Please do not tell Glowface I was here taking your gadgets."

"Promise." Truman said, laughing.

Erin rolls her eyes and walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

Konata came back with Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight. Hibiki and Kanade are wearing their casual clothes. Hibiki has her half her hair in twintails by pink ribbons, wears a black dress-like top with long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress, also black leggings, and white/pink shorts. Kanade has part of her long dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail with a hairtie with pink beads, wears a two-toned pink dress with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem, also thigh-high white stockings, and dark pink shoes. Twilight also has her satchel with her cutie mark on it.

"Are you girls going to be okay without Hummy?" Konata asked.

"Oh, Hummy's with Ellen and Ako. She'll be fine as along as we have these." Kanade explained as she and Hibiki held their brooches.

"Why those?" Twilight asked.

"They make music, listen." Hibiki told them.

They blew on them making lovely music. Twilight and Konata sighed as they closed their eyes and listen.

"See?" Hibiki said.

"It's beautiful." Twilight sighed.

"Just like Ojamajo Doremi." Konata smiled.

Hibiki and Kanade put theirs away as they reached the backyard where SG and Akira were waiting.

"SG-chan, Akira-chan!" Kanade called.

"Hey Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight!" SG called.

Hibiki was looking for somebody. "Demo (But)... where's Erin-chan?"

"I'm here!" Erin called, jumping over the fence. "Hi Hibiki, Twilight, Konata, Kanade."

Twilight noticed Erin's backpack.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Twilight asked.

"Some stuff we're gonna use." Erin answered.

Soon Serena, Jack, Sonic, and Minty open the backyard. Serena has her brooch on her green shirt which is under a blue jacket and has a long skirt. Minty also has a bookbag.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Serena had a 'quick' cake stop." Jack said, annoyed.

"I was hungrey Jack!" Serena yelled.

"That's ok." SG giggled.

"So what are we doing?" Konata asked. "Are you guys hiding something?"

"Well, we're going to a place we visit a year ago and to rescue a friend." SG explained.

"That's terrible, what happen?" Twilight asked.

"It doesn't say from their letter but they said she was in danger." SG finished.

"Well, we're willing to help." Hibiki determinded.

"It's unforgivable." Kanade said.

"I'll do it since my friends think I'm lazy to atheltic and studing but when there's a friend in need... it's personal." Konata smiled.

"When do we start?" Twilight asked.

"Right now?" Minty asked.

"First, me, SG, Konata, and Akira will wear uniforms." Erin explained, holding dark colored clothes.

"What about us?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, you guys have these for protections." Erin pointed their Modules. "And yet I don't know what they do."

Hibiki and Kanade smiled while Twilight spoke, "Okay, good thing I have my satchel with my books, snacks, and other useful traveling equipment."

"Yeah, and I have my brooch." Serena said.

"You have one too?" Kanade asked, looking at it. "It's not like ours."

"Well it's just a good luck charm." Serena giggled.

"It's settled." Erin said, throwing the outfits at SG, Akira, and Konata.

Konata was about to take her tank-top off but Erin stopped her.

"Whoa, you can't take your clothes off here." Erin paniced.

"But the house is locked." Konata explained.

"I can help." Twilight said. "I'll teleport you girls to the bathroom."

"Okay." SG nodded standing next to Akira, Konata, and Erin.

Twilight's horn turned pink and zapped the girls. The girls reappeared in the bathroom.

"Well that was quick." Konata said.

Hibiki, Kanade, Serena, Jack, Sonic, Minty, and Twilight waited until Twilight heard tapping on the window.

"It's morse code." Twilight said. She held her ear to listen.

"Was it saying?" Kanade asked.

"It's saying "Teleport us back out, we're done."" Twilight read it.

Twilight siled as she used her magic to disappear. Hibiki and Kanade saw her gone until Twilight came back with SG, Konata, Erin, and Akira. They were wearing different outfits.

SG's still wearing her ribbon but now she's wearing a black leather duster and boots, dark green shirt, and brick red pants.

Erin's brown hair with a pink highlight is in a long ponytail by a pink pony and she's wearing a wild strawberry-colored leotard, a black shoulder armor with a pink heart in the center, black upper arm gloves, black thigh-length boots, a pink thighband, a magenta ultity belt with a small pocket, and a violet red watch which Truman gave her.

Akira's wearing a blue hat, turquiose blue collar with a black line, bow attached to ribbon which makes a back bow, boots, rings, lines on her uniform, blue-and-light-blue-striped skirt, black leggings, a light blue devices attached to black-and-blue striped socks, black long sleeve shirt under the outfit, and holds a microphone.

Konata is cosplaying Utena Tenjou's school uniform.

"Whoa!" Hibiki and Kanade exclaimed in awe.

"Oh cool!" Minty and Sonic shouted.

"You guys look cool." Twilight comment.

"Erin, you out done yourself." SG said, admiring her outfit.

"Maybe you should be a fashion designer." Akira agreed. "I look just like the next cutest idol."

"Well at least Erin knows about my cosplay taste. I love this and it has my favorite colors." Konata smiled. "When did you got hook on Revolutuionary Girl Utena."

Erin smiled sheepishly. "Curiousty killed the cat. No offense to Hummy."

"None taken." Hibiki said.

"How did you know my favorite color was blue too?" Akira asked.

Erin held Akira's diary behind her and made it disappeared back where it belongs.

"A wild guess." Erin said. "Also Hiyori said black looks good on yah when talking on the radio."

Akira was confused but shrugged.

"Are we ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready!" Erin said, putting the backpack on. "Uh, Twilight do you have a spell to take us to another dimension?"

Twilight thinks for a minute and spoke, "I guess. I performed it before but all I did is made a small hole."

"Well try it once more." SG said. "We'll support you."

Twilight nodded as she took her book and read the spell. She puts her book up and backed up.

"Stay back, it's gonna be tricky." Twilight said.

Everyone backed away. Twilight's horn glow bright pink as sparks burst out. Soon, Twilight's eyes glowed pink and blasted five lights. They all open five portals.

"Whoa, you did it!" SG cried.

"Awesome!" Hibiki and Konata exclaimed.

Erin and SG looked through them until they saw what appears to Phineas and Ferb's house. This must be the 2nd Dimension.

"Let's go through this!" SG ordered.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure this is what we're suppose to be doing?" Konata asked.

"Yes!" Erin yelled. "Get in before Twilight's spell wears off."

Konata went in followed by Jack and Serena, next Akira, then Minty, Sonic, SG, then Hibiki and Kanade who were holding hands, Erin followed as well, and lastly Twilight. She was struggling as the portal got smaller and she was tried. Erin's arms came out and pulls Twilight in as the portal closes.


	5. Chapter 5

In the 2nd Dimension, everyone saw it has changed.

"I guess every since the evil Doof was arrested, everything's so..." Serena then finished. "Peaceful."

"Who's Doof?" Konata asked.

"We'll explain later." Erin said.

As they look for somebody, Erin talks to SG, Jack, and Serena.

"Hey, do you know those brooches?" Erin asked.

"Those? Why?" Serena asked.

"Well, I've seen those before... on Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm." Erin explained. "Even Cure Beat and Cure Muse."

SG, Jack, and Serena look nervous.

"Maybe their toys." SG said.

"Oh no, whenever a friend or people I meet have those objects that means they have a secret." Erin explained.

SG shrugged as she thought, _"I know they're Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm but I'm going to tell her. She'll have to see for herself."_

"Sorry, we just don't know." Jack said.

Erin glared at them and sighed, "Fine."

Erin walked towards Sonic and walked with him. SG was a bit guilty but she just doesn't want Erin to know yet.

"Why isn't Candace with us?" Minty asked.

"She doesn't know what's going on." Erin said. "And she's in London back in our dimension."

"Ah!" Minty nodded.

As the group continued, someone open the bushes and saw them. It smirked and closes the bushes. Akira heard something and turned around. Before she could find the source, a figure jumped on her making her scream. the group gasped and ready for an attack. But they calm down because it was...

"Alternate Buford?" SG, Akira, Erin, Serena, Jack, Sonic, and Minty (except Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight, and Konata) questioned in surprise.

"Who?" Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight, and Konata asked.

"Wait, this is the Buford that was hit on Akira on Valentine's Day." Konata said.

"No, Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight. This is Buford of this dimension." Erin explained. "Alternate Buford this is our new friends and recurits Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight of our dimension."

"Oh, it's you guys. It's been last year." Alternate Buford greeted. "How yah'll been?"

"Get off of me, you big ox!" Akira yelled annoyed.

"Sorry." Alternate Buford said, helping her up. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We got a message from our alternates that their leader is in danger." SG explained.

"And we know you're "resisting" the resistance but can you lead us?" Sonic asked.

Alternate Buford sighed, "Okay, but I'm doing it for you guys."

Alternate Buford open the gate to Alternate Isabella's house. The others followed but SG and Erin stopped them.

"This is just like last time." Erin said. "Very funny Alternate Buford."

"Sorry but ladies first!" Alternate Buford laughed, pushing SG and Erin on the trap door.

The others except Akira was confused as they walked in the gate.

"What do they-?" Before Jack could finish, everyone fell in.

Erin was in mid-air and try to run away until she fell in with a Goofy Holler. Akira was still standing there.

"You don't expect me doing this again." Akira told Alternate Buford.

"Sorry." Alternate Buford said, but smirked. "Sake."

Alternate Buford pushed her making her lost balance. But not before she grabbed him and fell in the hole with her.

The group slides through and landed on the ground. Soon a group of shadowed figures tied them up again! It was Alternate Fireside Girls and Alternate Isabella.

Alternate Isabella asked in a tough voice. "What'cha doin'?"

"Alternate Isabella, hold hold. It's us." SG explained.

"SG, Erin, Akira, Serena, Jack, Minty, and Sonic from the 1st dimension. We were expecting you here, sorry." Alternate Isabella said. "Alright girls, release them."

The Alternate Fireside Girls pull on the ropes and untying them but this time Erin spins around and around until she hits somebody and collaspe.

"Hey Isabella!" Alternate Buford greeted.

Alternate Isabella groan in fustration. "Ugh, Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?"

"I was helping them get here. They said you need them." Alternate Buford explained.

Alternate Isabella noticed Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight. "Who are they? And where's Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry?"

"This is Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight. They'rehelping us." SG explained.

"What's going on?" Konata asked. "Why is this Isabella more fashionable?"

"Look, we'll explain but right now, we have to introduce to you the others." Erin explained.

"I said "And where's Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry?"" Alternate Isabella ordered.

"Their memories were erased so they're not with us." SG explained. "So we're the only ones we remember."

"That explains it." Alternate Isabella said. "Girls, I'm glad you came. A few days ago, our leader Candace has mysteriously disappeared."

The group walked in a computer room. Alternate Dr. Baljeet was on the chair.

"Dr. Baljeet?" Akira asked.

"Thank you Akira from 1st Dimension." Alternate Dr. Baljeet said. "I see that the message finally reached you."

"Do you use gigawhats to reach us?" Akira asked.

"Actually yes and I invented a way to send messages with pnuematic tube in the velocity of 60 miles per hour." Alternate Dr. Baljeet explained.

Serena and Akira held their heads with frustration.

"Nice." Erin nodded.

"And it was a good thing." A voice said.

The group turned to see Alternate Jack, Alternate Serena, Alternate SG, Alternate Akira, Alternate Sonic, and Alternate Sonic. Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight ey ewiden.

"There's two of you guys!" Twilight yelled.

"I know you got millions of questions but we need to hear some details." SG said but realizes one's missing. "Where's Alternate Erin?"

Alternate Erin walks in with a book in front of her face. Alternate Erin has brown hair as well but her hair is to shoulder length but her hair is too curly.

"Alternate Erin!" Erin cried.

Alternate Erin saw Erin and she smiled.

"It's been a year since last time." Alternate Erin smiled. "I'm glad you guys came."

"What's the sitch on Alternate Candace?" Erin asked.

"It happen week ago when Phineas and Ferb built the rocket that went around the world in one day, Alternate Candace came back and then suddenly, she fell asleep." Alternate Jack explained.

"The only clue we found is a small needle I found in her hair." Alternate Sonic explained. "This had a drug in it and for some reason it put Candace to sleep. Before I could examine more of her, she disappeared. Somebody kidnapped her while in her sleep state."

"Who could have done it?" SG asked, concern.

"We don't know but it has something to do with Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Alternate Serena suggested.

"But he was turned good after... our Dr. D gave him a choo-choo train." Erin slaps herself. "That was just so stupid."

"And yes, we arrested him." Alternate Isabella explained. "But for some reason, here."

Alternate Isabella turned on the screen to reveal Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz's in jail playing ith his choo-choo. SG, Erin, and Akira slap themselves silly.

"Also he found out he's been building stuff in his cell. One was a device where could take his evil out." Alternate Sonic finished. "Yet, I don't know if it works."

The group looks at each other in concern.

"Now where's your Candace, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb?" Alternate Minty asked.

The group except Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight look at each other. Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight were too busy looking around.

"Their memories were erased due to finding out Perry is an agent." SG explained. "But we're the only one's who remember."

"And we brought Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, and Twilight with us for special help." Jack finished.

"I guess we're going to recurit the Japanese and Equestrian resistance." Alternate Sonic suggested.

"Japanese?" Erin asked.

"Equestrian?" SG asked.

"What, we have to have a large number to defeat enemies." Alternate Jack explained. "We'll recurit them through mine carts. They take us to different places without being spotted."

"Okay, grisl montor the computers on the globe." Alternate Isabella ordered. "Alternate Jack, take your troop and them to get recurits."

"Is Alternate Isabella the second-in-command?" Minty asked.

"Why, yes." Alternate Erin nodded. "Candace holds a special trust in Isabella, so that's why she's our second-in-command if she's away or captured."

"Oh!" Everyone nodded.

"Yes, girls being leaders!" Erin cheered.

"Yeah, girls." Sonic shrugged. but Jack and Sonci realized it and yelled together, "GIRLS! Oy..." They passed out.

Alternate Jack, Alternate Sonic, Alternate Baljeet, and Alternate Buford rolled their eyes.

"Let's go." Alternate Isabella ordered.

"Wait, we're here." Alternate Phineas and Alternate Ferb appeared in their Resistance uniforms.

"I thought you two were at home." Alternate Isabella asked.

"We want to help our sister." Alternate Phineas said.

"Okay, but I'll be with you. To make it easy for us to deal with what we're up against, we'll pair up meaning Alternate Jack and his group will pair with their doubles, Got it?" Alternate Isabella ordered.

"Got it!" All of them nodded.

Alternate Isabella lastly said, "Come on."

The whole group follwed but Alternate Buford stayed.

"Aren't yah coming?" Akira asked.

"Fine, but I'm doing this to help you girls." Alternate Buford sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

The group were in two sets of mine carts. They each sat with their doubles except Hibiki, Kanade, Konata, Twilight, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Buford.

"So where going to see other doubles?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes, that way we have a better chance to stop what enemy we're facing." Alternate Serena nodded.

"I see but what's really going on?" Twilight asked.

"I told you it's hard for yah'll to know what's going on. So hang." Erin said.

As the two mine cats turn another direction, the group were silent for a bit. SG begins to speak to Alternate SG.

"So how things been for the past year?" SG asked.

"Well everything's been peaceful since we beat Dr. D." Alternate SG answered. "Since I became myself again, I hung out with Akira, Erin, and Candace since then."

"Whoa, has Alternate Jack found a cure for Sally?" SG asked.

"Yes."

"Oh I'm so glad."

Alternate Jack explained how he got the cure for Alternate Sally.

"I'm glad you did. I can't wait to meet her." Jack said. "After a year you finally finished your research."

"Yes, I did." Alternate Jack nodded.

"So what happen to yah'll?" Alternate Serena asked

"Well we went to a beautiful Canterlot Wedding." Serena said then sighed. "It was very lovely yet it was a twist of a wedding. We thought Twilight was just saying stuff but she was right about Cadance."

"Cadance is Twilight's old foal-sitter." Erin said, then turned away.

"And she was marrying Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Then we found out she was trap in a cave and the other was imposter." Serena said. "A changeling, a creature who transforms to feed off our love like our enemies wanted our love."

"Also, we encounted Discord. Actually me, Erin, Akira, and Candace. We got manipulated and Erin nearly disappeared." SG explained.

"That would explain why I was disappearing here!" Alternate Erin gasped.

"Then we meet Milky Holmes, the new detectives and great-granddaughters of the greatest detectives." Jack explained. "And we have toys but they appear if our on adventures or a case."

"Nice!" Alternate Serena smiled.

"Also Candace went into the world of Sherlock Holmes." SG said. "And me and Erin gain good dessert skills and we got Sweet Spirits when we meet a new friend Ichigo."

"My sister Lita is a good chef." Erin explained. "And her school was taking a feild trip here."

"Oh, your Lita not mine right?" Alternate Serena asked.

"Is Lita different then mine?" Erin asked.

"Lita is more of a femimine softy but she can be tough when she's angered." Alternate Serena said.

"That means her personality is switched around." Erin said as Alternate Serena nodded.

Alternate Erin and Erin sat next to each other until Alternate Erin spoke.

"How's you?" Alternate Erin asked.

"Hm? Oh fine. I'm staying with the ninja turtles." Erin said.

"Who?" Alternate Erin asked.

"Oh you just started on your adventure right?"

"Yes."

"That means you don't know martial arts or kung fu."

"Yes."

"Well since we became good friends, I'll teach you what I've learn."

"Okay, but if you're living with them why did you left them?"

"Well, you guys need our help so I came but for the other main reason was Leo and Raph are fighting." Erin covered her face.

SG went to her. "Again!"

"Yes..."

"Why?" Alternate Erin asked.

"Because Leo's the leader and I think Raph is jealous because Leo is more favored." Erin explained. "I wish they stop it's concerning and stressing me."

"Don't be upset, they'll make up I'm sure of it." SG cheered her up.

Alternate Erin sighed, "I wish I experience that myself but all my life I was normal and such."

"You'll be like me more someday I'm sure." Erin smiled.

Alternate Minty and Minty laughed.

"So my brother and cousin are still cyborgs, awesome!" Minty laughed. "Only their not mine!"

"I know but it's cooler especially their customer's think they got newer costumes." Alternate Minty said. "It's so awesome."

Akira was quiet until Alternate Akira hugged her.

"What?" Akira questioned annoyed.

"I want to talk to you."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Hey, do you think Buford likes me?"

Akira eye widen, "Huh?"

"He's been looking at me weirdly and I was wondering doesn't he think I'm cute." Alternate Akira said.

"Whatever, our Buford tried to flirt with me, I'm glad I got out of that nightmare." Akira said.

"So how's your idol life?"

"Fine, unpaid still but it's just plain peachy."

"Oh, but at least you have SG, Erin, and everyone."

Akira sighed as she went to Alternate Akira.

"I want to tell you something." Akira whispered.

"What?" Alternate Akira whispered back.

Akira looks at SG and Erin who were talking with their doubles. Akira went to Alternate Akira's ear as she left her hair and whispers. Alternate Akira smiled and shouted, "I DO TOO!"

Akira covered Alternate Akira's mouth as everyone stared at them. Akira smiled nervously while Alternate Akira sweatdrop in confusion.

"So how is Alternate Erin been doing with yah?" Sonic asked.

"She's getting better." Alternate Sonic answered.

"Have you "you know what"?" Sonic whispered.

Alternate Sonic nodded making them both laugh. Sonic chuckled before clearing his throat.

"So, good on the speed and techs?"

"Yep."

Alternate Isabella smiled at everyone who were talking to each other. She looks at Alternate Ferb who is listening to Alternate Phineas talking. She smiles at him as she blushes. She turns to see a opening which sakura petals blew across her face.

"We're here!" Alternate Isabella told everyone.

Everyone look to see Japan, very beautiful.

"So we'll meet other doubles?" Erin asked.

"Yep, like Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight, and Konata." Sonic nodded.

Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight, and Konata were still a bit confused but they wait to find answers as they arrive Japan.


	7. Chapter 7

The mine carts stop inside a subway. Alternate Isabella looks around until she signals them to come.

"Okay, now what?" Minty asked.

"We look for the Japanese Resistance." Alternate Isabella ordered.

"Me, Erin, SG, Hibiki, and Kanade go to Lucky Spoon." Konata suggested.

"This is no time for cakes!" Akira yelled.

"No, Konata is suggesting because the other Hibiki and Kanade might be there." SG said. "Come on."

Konata, Erin, SG, Hibiki, and Kanade walked off as Alternate Isabella said, "Becareful."

* * *

Konata, Erin, SG, Hibiki, and Kanade arrive at Lucky Spoon.

"This is it." Hibiki said.

"Whoa, you guys know yah'lls directions even in this dimension." Erin spoke.

"Well this is Kanade's family bakery." Hibiki said.

"Next to Saki Hyuuga, Kanade is baker who's family owns a bakery." Erin told SG who nodded.

Inside, Alternate Hibiki is eating cupcakes but not like our Hibiki.

"You make delicious cupcakes, Kanade." Alternate Hibiki smiled.

"Thanks." Alternate Kanade nodded. "It's always nice to bake sweets despite being good in sports."

"Hai hai." Alternate Hibiki nodded.

They heard a door ring as Erin, SG, and Konata came in.

"Can I help you?" Alternate Kanade asked.

"Actually, we came to see you guys." SG said.

Hibiki and Kanade came in scaring Alternate Hibiki and Alternate Kanade.

"Oh no! Clones, we're in trouble." Alternate Hibiki yelled.

"No, no, no. These girls are with us, we're from another dimension." Erin explained.

"They are you only different." SG finished.

"Another dimension?" Alternate Kanade asked.

"Oh, so you girls from another dimension where everything is different from ours?" Alternate Hibiki asked.

The girls were confused until Erin asked, "Are you really Alternate Hibiki and Kanade?"

"Well, Hibiki is good at studing and I'm good in sports." Alternate Kanade explained.

Hibiki and Kanade stared blankly and white. They are now a bit disturbed, not only they are their different but they completely the opposites.

"See Hibiki, Kanade, in this dimension sometimes your doubles are different or the opposite." Erin explained.

"Oh." Kanade nodded.

Alternate Kanade stared at Erin as she came to her.

"I know you're from another dimension but you kinda remind me of..." Alternate Kanade finished. "The Princess of Sweets."

"You're friend..." Erin asked.

"In a way." Alternate Kanade nodded. "She's Higashiyama Seika-san."

"Well I'm sorry, I get it I look like somebody you know but... I'm not her." Erin finished.

"Oh, I see." Alternate Kanade said as she stands back a bit but asked, "Can I please hug you?"

Alternate Kanade hugged Erin who looked a bit sadden. She looks up at Konata, Erin, SG, Hibiki, Kanade, and Alternate Hibiki. SG had tears as Konata, who was sad, handed her a cloth, Hibiki and Kanade formed tears and hugged each other while Alternate Hibiki formed tears.

"I'm sorry it's that she and Nishijima Waon left and never came back." Alternate Kanade explained. "Hummy's been gone too."

"Hummy!" Hibiki and Kanade gasped.

"Yes, she disappeared and we miss her most of all." Alternate Kanade nodded.

"We're sorry but no more sad stuff, we need your help." Erin said.

"Do you know where your leader of the Japanese Resistance is?" SG asked.

Before Alternate Hibiki asked, the door open to reveal Alternate Konata. She looks different though; her eyes are not sleepy looking and she's wearing a black school uniform.

"Girls, sorry I'm late. I just want you to know..." Alternate Konata stopped to see two Hibiki's and two Kanade's but not paying any attention to SG, Erin, AND Konata. She turned away. "Are they're four of you in this shop?"

"Six counting you and our Konata." SG suggested.

"And eight counting me and SG." Erin nodded.

"I see nothing. Absolute denial!" Alternate Konata snapped. "But... what are you doing and who are you all?"

"We're from another dimension. We were send by the Tri-State Area Resistance to pick up some recurits." SG explained. "We need you, Alternate Hibiki and Alternate Kanade."

"What makes you think so?" Alternate Konata asked.

SG held a letter which is from Alternate Jack and the others. Alternate Konata look through it and nodded, "Okay, but I have to leave my group to my best commards; Hiyori and Patricia."

Erin was a bit freaking out while Konata was confused.

"Uh..." Erin asked. "But..."

"Hey, 2nd me?" Konata asked.

"What?" Alternate Konata asked.

"Do you like anime, manga, videogames or paroding stuff refering to them or annoying Kagamin?" Konata asked.

Alternate Konata stared at her annoyed.

"Look, Konata is it?" Alternate Konata asked. "I have no interest of any those for a main reason, I'm normal."

Erin freaked out yelling, "NO!" Erin layed on the floor freaking out. "Never be normal, never be _normal..._"

Konata was freaking out as well.

"But..." Konata asked.

"And I'm more into my studies and physical education then thos silly things." Alternate Konata finished. "That's all."

"Is there a reason?" SG asked.

Alternate Konata shook her head as Alternate Hibiki calmed her.

"It's alright, right now. We have to change." Alternate Hibiki explained.

SG was confused but nodded knowing what they mean. Alternate Hibiki and Alternate Kanade walked upstairs. Alternate Konata followed them as well.

* * *

Later, Alternate Hibiki, Alternate Kanade, and Alternate Konata appeared wearing their Resistance outfits. This amazed SG, Erin, Konata, Hibiki, and Kanade. Alternate Konata has her hair in a low ponytail and wears a black long sleeve top showing her midriff which it has a red undershirt and long rolled-up sleeves which has black buttons, a red skirt which looks like her school uniform only with black lines, black boots with red roll-ups and ties. Alternate Hibiki wearing a black one piece jumpsuit, a pink belt, pink gloves with ribbons, boots, and her ribbons are black. Alternate Kanade wearing a black hoodie dress, white leggings, pink slippers with black laces tying her legs, and black hair bead ties.

"That looks so cool!" Erin, SG, Konata, and Hibiki yelled.

"Nice outfits." Kanade smiled.

"Thanks." Alternate Hibiki respond.

"Now take us to your troops." Alternate Konata ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Erin and SG saluted.

SG open the door and everyone ran off. SG followed after them, not before she went to the door and turned the sign saying "Closed".


	8. Chapter 8

The mine carts drove until they stopped in front of feild ditch. The group came up through the ditch to see Ponyville. It looks the same as well.

"It's still beautiful." SG smiled.

"Okay, SG and Erin know what to do." Alternate Isabella asked.

"Yes, sir." SG saluted.

"Twilight will come with us." Erin said as Twilight nodded.

SG and Erin climbed up out of the ditch while Twilight hopped out. They all started to walk into Ponyville to search for Alternate Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

The three found the library tree.

"Yep, my library." Twilight nodded. "Just the way it is."

As Twilight goes to the door, Erin was wondering as she looks around. SG noticed what Erin's doing.

"What's wrong?" SG asked.

"You know usually Pinkie Pie would be excited and then when we found her or something, she'll throw a party."

"Yeah now that you mentioned it, I wonder why." SG nodded.

Twilight knocks on the door. No answer, so she knocks on the door again. Still no answer.

"Guess there's no one home." Erin shrugged.

Twilight sighed, "No, I answer the door all the time."

Twilight opens the door and looks inside. She saw nobody until she looks to see Alternate Twilight Sparkle and Alternate Spike. They were playing chess. Alternate Twilight has a Sherlock Holmes' hat and glasses. Alternate Spike still looks the same.

"Whoa, Twilight." Erin said. "I bet if you wore that it looks super good on you."

"Totally." SG nodded.

Alternate Spike was about to move a piece until he saw them. He freaked out making Alternate Twilight concern as she turned. She gasp in surprise.

"Oh my, am I being invading by doubles?" Alternate Twilight asked. "Oh no, I didn't do anything please."

"No, no, no Alternate Twilight Sparkle. We're from another dimension." SG explained. "This is our Twilight."

Alternate Twilight looks at Twilight and looks around. She finally stopped and smiled, "Oh whoa, another me from another dimension. I wonder if we're the same."

SG and Erin looked at each other until they nodded.

"Erin, can you do a little "demonstration"?" SG asked.

Erin nodded as she got out a Michigan J. Frog top hat and cane out of nowhere. She puts the hat on and held the cane. She clears her throat and sings in his voice.

Erin: **Hello! ma baby**

**Hello! ma honey**

**Hello! ma ragtime gal**

**Send me a kiss by wire**

**Baby, ma heart's on fire!**

As Erin sings, both Twilight's stared at each other. Twilight was getting a little annoyed but Alternate Twilight smiled.

**If you refuse me**

**Honey, you'll lose me**

**Then you'll be left alone**

**Oh, baby, telephone**

**And tell me I'm your own!**

"Is she like that?" Alternate Twilight asked.

"Yes." Twilight sighed.

Erin: **Everybody do the Michigan Rag**

**Everybody likes the Michigan Rag**

**Every Mame and Jane and Ruth**

Twilight was about to loose it while Alternate Twilight giggled. SG watched and observed.

**Stomp, romp, pomp the Michigan**

**Jump, pump, hump the Michigan Rag**

**That loved rag!**

"Are you done yet?" Twilight asked.

Erin: **Oh, I'm just wild about Harry**

**And Harry's wild about me**

**Oh I'm jst wild about Harry**

"Erin?" Twilight asked. "Erin?" She was getting annoyed. "Erin."

**And he's just wild about**

**Can not do without**

**He's just wild about me!**

"ERIN BOBCAT!" Twilight yelled.

Erin stops as the top hat fell off and she drop the cane. Twilight was annoyed as she breathes hard. Alternate Twilight on the other hand was giggling. The others were confused except Alternate Spike.

"What are you giggling for?" Twilight asked.

"She's too funny." Alternate Twilight giggled.

"You don't get angery?" Twilight asked.

Alternate Twilight shook her head. This concern the trio.

"She's like Hikari." Erin whispered.

SG nodded. "Totally."

Alternate Twilight then stopped and asked, "I need to ask you. Why have you come to see me?"

"We need you as a recurit for our mission to save our friend." SG explained. "That way we can have doubles working together."

Alternate Twilight thinks for a moment until she nods.

"Okay, and since I am the leader of the Equestrian Resistance, I be honored." Alternate Twilight respond.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Totally, Alternate Spike will watch over my library. Right?" Alternate Twilight asked.

"Yes, I will." Alternate Spike nodded.

"Spike seems more mature then ours." Twilight said.

"He kinda did since he became my assistance." Alternate Twilight nodded. "Let me get my things."

Alternate Twilight got her satchel and put food, bed stuff, aid kit, and other useful things. Alternate Twilight then also puts a spell book.

"Okay I'm ready." Alternate Twilight said.

"Good, let's go." Twilight nodded.

"Bye, Spike." Alternate Twilight respond.

"Bye." Alternate Spike waved at her.

When SG opens the door, streamers fell and blowers were loud.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled.

SG, Erin, and Twilight eye widen but Alternate Twilight smiled. Alternate Pinkie Pie appeared giggling.

"Surprise, you guys! I saw you three and I decided I make a surprise party but..." Alternate Pinkie stopped to see two Twilight's. "Are there two of you?"

"Four counting me and Erin." SG suggested.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." A voice called. "There ARE two Twilight's."

Erin and SG look to see Alternate Fluttershy with the other "mane" six.

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy." Alternate Fluttershy greeted.

Erin was a bit surprise to see Fluttershy different.

"I hope you feel comfortable." Alternate Fluttershy smiled.

Alternate Pinkie Pie blew a blower but Alternate Fluttershy yelled, "I told you that hurts my ear!"

"Sorry." Alternate Pinkie Pie giggled.

"You remind me of my sister, Lita." Erin said.

"How can you say that?" Alternate Fluttershy asked.

"You almost sound like her and your nice like her yet you get a little provoked." Erin explained.

"Oh, sorry. Here Angel made these." Alternate Fluttershy held cookies.

SG and Erin took some and ate them. They smiled and ate more of them.

"These are good." Erin said.

"I bet this Angel is more nicer then our Fluttershy's Angel." SG suggested.

"I love this Fluttershy too." Erin said.

Alternate Rainbow Dash and Alternate Applejack appeared holding flowers.

"Okay, this is weird." SG said.

"What's wrong? We're giving you flowers." Alternate Rainbow Dash said, with a squeaky voice.

SG and Erin were surprise.

"Alternate Rainbow Dash is a softy." SG spoke.

"You're darn right we are." Alternate Applejack chuckled.

SG and Erin were really surprise. Suddenly, Alternate Rarity jumped at Erin making her fall over.

"Whoa, it's so cool seeing new and two people. Sweet!" Alternate Rarity shouted.

"Dang, she's just like Erika." SG said.

"Yah think?" Erin asked. "Look, we have to leave we have a friend to save."

Alternate Rarity got off of her in understanding.

"Look, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie?" Alternate Twilight asked. "Can you watch my troops while I'm gone?"

Alternate Fluttershy and Alternate Pinkie saluted.

"And Alternate Pinkie takes things seriously." SG whispered.

"This is scary." Erin nodded.

"Goodbye Ponyville, I'll be back as soon as I can." Alternate Twilight said.

Her friends came to her and hugged her. Then Alternate Rarity put what appears to be Twilight's Element of Magic tiara in her satchel without knowing.

"Goodbye, Twi." Alternate Applejack said.

"Bye, Twilight." Alternate Fluttershy and Alternate Pinkie said.

"We shall be worthy of our post." Alternate Pinkie saluted.

"Goodbye." Alternate Rainbow Dash and Alternate Rarity lastly spoke.

Alternate Twilight let go of the group hug and walks off. Erin, SG, and Twilight walked off too as they waved.


	9. Chapter 9

_"My brothers... in danger... must... protect them... NO!"_

Alternate Candace is sleeping in a bared case. A shadowed figure hovered over her imprisoned body.

"Now that I have the leader of the Resistance, my revenge will almost be complete." A voice said.

The shadowed figure is... Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz? That's impossible... or is it?

"I have her in a dream-like state where she'll be tortured by her most terrible nightmare!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz yelled. "But yet the revenge is not complete. I must have my vengence on..._ her and her friends..._"

Alternate Doofenshmirtz used a computer to show SG, Akira, Serena, Jack, Sonic, Minty, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.

"And since they're here in this dimension except the boys, their sister, and their platypus, I might as well just get the girls and their friends." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said. "With the help of my... _warriors!_"

Two shadowed figures with anime-styled hypnotized eyes appeared.

"It's hard to get men or good help these days but at least I have two." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said to himself. "And with their help, I can finally have my revenege."

As he try to evil laugh, an oven beeped. Alternate Doofenshmirtz open it and saw muffins.

"Oh yes, muffins." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said and he eats them. "Now where was I? Oh yeah." Alternate Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.

At the Resistance base, Erin is using a bo staff to practice martial arts and kung fu as SG and Twilight watched.

"She's really good." Twilight whispered.

"I know." SG nodded.

Erin keeps practicing as Alternate Erin saw this. She smiled, dropped her book, and snuck up from behind a machine. Alternate Phineas and Alternate Ferb snuck up and saw this.

"HI-YA!" Erin cried finishing her move.

"Hi-Ya!" Voices called.

Erin turned to see Alternate Erin, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, Alternate Minty, Minty, Serena, Alternate Akira, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, Alternate Hibiki, Alternate Kanade, Alternate Konata, Alternate SG, Alternate Baljeet, and Alternate Buford.

"Dang it." Akira snapped tripping over.

"Uh-hiya." Erin giggled. "What's going on?"

"I want to you to teach us martial arts." Alternate Erin said.

She ty to do some but she tripped over. All the girls laughed even Erin.

"I'm still a learner." Erin said.

"Please!" All the girls begged.

"Well I'll show you a few moves." Erin said.

"Erin-onee-chan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Alternate Akira yelled.

As they try to do martial arts, Erin chuckled even SG and Twilight.

"Hold on." Erin called as the girls stopped. "That's lesson number two; the first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time; we're being tough."

"How can you three be tough and gentle?" Serena asked. "It doesn't make sense at all to me."

"Yeah, I wanna be tough!" Alternate Erin cheered.

"I know it does sound a little funny, but the world is full of opposites and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance," Erin explained, but the girls stared at her. Erin thinks for a moment until she smiled, "Let's see if this helps. Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light."

Erin: _**One alone is not enough**_

_**You need both together**_

_**Winter, summer, moon and sun**_

Erin jumped, twirling the stick until she came back down, holding the stick.

_**Lesson number one**_

Alternate Erin passed out all the sticks to all the girls and one to herself.

Erin: _**Like a rock, huh-huh**_

_**You must be hard, huh-huh**_

_**Like an oak, mmmuh**_

_**You must stand firm, huh-huh**_

_**Cut quick like my blade**_

_**Think fast, huh-huh**_

_**Unafraid**_

The girls get ready to practice.

Girls, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, Alternate Buford, and Alternate Baljeet: _**Like a rock, huh-huh**_

_**I must be hard, huh-huh**_

_**Like an oak, mmmuh**_

_**I must stand firm, huh-huh**_

Alternate Buford is having trouble, until Erin helped him. Alternate Akira swung her staff over Akira and Alternate Buford making them glare at her. She smiles sheepishly.

_**Cut quick like my blade**_

_**Think fast, huh-huh**_

_**Unafraid**_

"Okay, Erin I'm ready," said Alternate Erin.

"Uh-huh, but you're still out of balance," said Erin, pushing Alternate Erin, lightly by her finger; she fell on the ground, "You're only halfway there."

Erin: _**Like a cloud**_

_**You are soft**_

_**Like bamboo**_

_**You bend in the wind**_

_**Creeping slow**_

_**You're at peace because you know**_

Alternate Buford tapped Alternate Minty making her jump, which making her scared.

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

Alternate Buford chuckled but Minty kicked his foot.

Girls: _**Like a cloud**_

_**I am soft**_

_**Like bamboo**_

_**I bend in the wind**_

_**Creeping slow**_

_**I'm at peace because I know**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

Later Erin began to practice as the girls and the boys followed. The ones watching were SG, Jack, Sonic, Twilight, Alternate Konata, Alternate Serena, Alternate Jack, Alternate Sonic, Alternate Twilight, Alternate Isabella, and Alternate Fireside girls. They were smiling even Alternate Konata who was impressed.

Erin: _**One alone is not enough**_

Girls: _**(One alone is not enough)**_

Erin: _**You need both together**_

Girls: _**(You need both together)**_

Erin: _**Winter, summer, moon and sun**_

Girls: _**(Winter, summer, moon and sun)**_

Alternate Minty slipped on the rock and fell in the small puddle. Minty helped her up and then tickled her, making her laugh.

Erin: _**Lesson number one**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**Like a cloud**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**Like a rock, huh-huh**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**I am soft**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**I must be hard, huh-huh**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**Like bamboo**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**Like an oak, mmmuh**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**I bend in the wind**_

Erin: _**You can fly**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**I must stand firm, huh-huh**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**Creeping slow**_

_**I am peace because I know**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**Cut quick like my blade. **_

_**Think fast, huh-huh**_

Girls 1, Alternate Phineas, Alternate Ferb, and Alternate Baljeet: _**It's okay to be afraid**_

Girls 2 and Alternate Buford: _**Unafraid**_

Erin: _**You have begun**_

All: _**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one**_

_**Lesson number one!**_

They all let out hit the ground with the sticks, hearing a snap.


	10. Chapter 10

Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight Sparkle, and Konata are with their Alternates. SG, Akira, Erin, Serena, Jack, Sonic, and Minty are with their doubles as well. Yet their conversations are different.

"So who could have taken Alternate Candace?" SG asked.

"We're not sure." Alternate Jack said.

"And like I said Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in jail." Alternate Sonic replied. "And none of his "arts and craft" inventions work."

"But is it possible one his "Evil Take Out-inator" could took his evil out." Erin suggested.

"Impossible, I took a look at it, it had no batteries in it and for some reason, no self-destruct button." Alternate Sonic said.

"That's a shocker." Serena giggled. "Erin told me he and the other always put a self-destruct button."

Akira groaned, "What idiot or who else puts a self-destruct button on devices and stuff!"

Everyone shrugged at each other.

"It's a weird world in both dimensions, trust me." Erin told Akira who calms down and nodded.

"Well, we don't know any other villains aside Dr. D." Alternate Serena said. "And all the other villains I've face are gone."

"So now what?" Sonic asked impaitently.

SG was startled and thinks. "Uh... we can still look for clues."

Erin got out a slide trombone and blows on it playing "Womp womp womp."

"Well better then "dun dun dun"." SG giggled.

The Alternates laughed a little. We move on to Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight Sparkle, Konata and their Alternates.

"So other Hibiki... if you're like Kanade, does that mean you're going to be a baker?" Hibiki asked.

"What? No, I want to be a pianist." Alternate Hibiki said.

"I guess we still have our likes huh?" Hbiki chuckled.

"Well yeah but I want to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"Do you suppose your Kanade will be fun to get along?"

Hibiki's eyes widen in surprise but she reluctantly.

"Yah!" Alternate Hibiki giggled.

Alterrnate Kanade and Kanade were talking too.

"So if you're like Hibiki, are you going to be what Hibiki is?" Kanade asked.

"No, I want to be a baker. And yet I rather keep exercising." Alternate Kanade said. "That way if I ate sweets I might loose more."

"I see." Kanade nodded.

"Which is why your Hibiki is fun to be with and partner up." Alternate Kanade said which got Kanade's eyes shadowed blue. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Kanade looks down, still blue and steam coming out.

"Yes... it is..."

"So Twilight is it?" Alternate Twilight asked. "You're friends with girls like mine?"

"Yes, but I didn't want friends before but I had no choice." Twilight said. "Then I realized I wanted friends."

"I know how that felt but it wasn't so bad." Alternate Twilight nodded.

"But you didn't get frustrated."

"It's okay. Shining Armor was my friend before so it wasn't so bad making friends."

"I worry about you not getting angery. Are you sure you don't get angery?"

Alternate Twilight nodded making Twilight a little concern. Alternate Konata was also talking to Konata.

"How do you enjoy life?" Alternate Konata asked.

Konata was confused but thought of it.

"Well, I watch anime, read manga, and play videogames. It's also fun to be with friends, cosplay, be with your dad, and such." Konata said. "I maybe into anime and such but I'm the friendliest with people."

Alternate Konata unsderstands but frowns, "Yet I still can't find it."

"You don't have to find it, just enjoy it as you can. I mean have you even done those things."

Alternate Konata looks away sadly.

"Oh." Konata said. "Well, how about this? If you can find it, we'll both share a chocolate cornet."

Alternate Konata smiled a bit. "Alright but I still don't know."

Konata sighed in defeat. With the others, they still try to figure it out.

"Alternate Sonic, I see your problem with Doofenshmirtz's device." Alternate Baljeet said, holding one of Alternate Doofenshmirtz's machine. "It seems he took the batteries out before you could examine it."

Alternate Sonic snapped his fingers in frustration. "I shoulda seen that!"

"We make mistakes, Alternate Sonic." Erin said.

"And also he had to get batteries from the jail store." Alternate Baljeet finished.

Needle record scratch as Erin, SG, Akira, Serena, Jack, Sonic, and Minty stared at each other.

"Their is a jail store?" Sonic asked.

"In jail?" SG asked.

"Well yes, how else we keep prisoners entertain?" Alternate Isabella shrugged nervously. "We also have a play where we play..." that's when both Alternate Isabella and Erin said together. "My Fair Lady."

"How did you know?" Alternate Buford asked.

"I own the movie refrencing what we said." Erin shrugged.

"As I said, he put it in and not knowing it still doesn't work." Alternate Baljeet explain. "He had to get 100 wats of eletricty to work on the antanneas. Still it worked even he didn't touched it."

"How can it extract his evil?" SG asked.

"It seems while he was testing it out, it zapped him but unaware it didn't work. So he's evil must be either disappeared or on the loose." ALternate Baljeet suggested.

"So it's like an evil bug?" Erin asked.

"Oh no, how do we even know there is an Evil EVILER Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the loose?" Serena paniced.

"There's only one way to find out." Alternate Isabella suggested. "We have to take the mine cart to the the detainment center is on Level 4 where Doof keeps his prisoners."

"But last time it was a trap." Alternate SG said.

"Thanks to Alter Buford." Erin said.

"And Alter Jack." SG nodded.

"And there's a snack stand on Level 5." Alternate Buford said.

"Really?" Erin asked. "Again with the nachos."

"What, I was also going to get a slushy!" Alternate Buford yelled.

"We can have food after we get Alternate Candace." SG said, putting back on her leather duster.

"And find out who's behind all this even if it is an evil Dr. D." Erin said. "Ready take orders Alternate Isabella!"

"Right, come on, we have a leader to save. Let's move!" Alternate Isabella called.

Before they could, they only saw Twilight, Konata and their counterparts. Hibiki, Kanade, and their counterparts are not coming. SG and Erin look to find Hibiki and Kanade arguing, their counterparts are aslo arguing.

"Oh no, not again." Erin groaned.

"Girls, we don't have time for this." SG begged. "And please stop fighting again."

They continued to argue making Erin a little frustrated. Erin's face turned red, an angery mark appeared, started sweating, and grinding her teeth.

"Uh... Erin are you alright?" SG asked in concern.

Erin was going to explode in 3...2...1... _**"SHUT UP GIRLS!" **_Erin's strong yelling wind caused the girls stopped and their hair is sticking up at the back. Erin is breathing hard as her anger fades. The others were a bit surprised and scared.

"I don't want anyone arguing or anything related to that!" Erin yelled. "You are not ruining this mission with your argument because we need more support then we can get. Now everyone to the mine carts NOW!"

Erin walks offf to the mine carts. Everyone watched still a bit freaked out.

"Whoa, is she always that frustrated?" Alternate Erin asked.

"Totally!" SG, Serena, Minty, and Konata nodded.

"It's best to leave Erin alone until she cools off." Sonic told the others.

"Alright, like Erin said no arguing." Alternate Isabella ordered. "Besides it won't help if we're are facing what we're up against."

"Fine." The girls sighed.

"But I'm going with Hibiki/Kanade." Alternate Kanade and Alternate Hibiki said as AK took Hibiki and AH got Kanade.

SG was a bit worried. If they are arguing or not with each other, then they can't become Cure Melody or Cure Rhythm. Even Jack and Serena were concern.

"Come on, we have no time for any silly things." Alternate Konata said.

Everyone except Alternate Baljeet and the Alternate Fireside girls.

"Baljeet, girls, keep a sharp eye out. We'll be back soon." Alternate Isabella ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Alternate Baljeet saluted. "Good luck my friends."


	11. Chapter 11

The group are in mine carts again in the caves. The same place to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair last time.

"So mine carts again?" SG asked.

"Yes." Alternate Erin nodded.

"The sooner we get there the better we find our leader." Alternate Isabella told them, turning on the speed. "And then after this you guys get to go home."

"Look, Erin, SG, Akira." Konata asked. "Can you girls just tell me and the others what's going on?"

"Look we know you girls have a lot of questions but we'll tell you after this mission." Erin explained.

"You said that about hundred times by now." Twilight said.

"Really?" Erin asked.

Kanade held a tape recorder and it played SG and Erin saying "We'll tell you later" about three times. Erin smiles sheepishly and said, "Oh...". SG grab's Erin's mouth and "zipped" it. Erin glared at her and stared at the audience.

"Well that was weird." Twilight said.

Alternate Erin was laughing hard at Erin's zipped lips. Erin looked annoyed. Alternate Isabella saw the entrances.

"We're here." Alternate Isabella called.

Alternate Konata stop the wheels with a metal bar. The mine cart stopped and everyone jumped off.

"Last time it was a trap so we have to be cautious." Alternate Jack said.

"Actually one of us have to go first." Akira suggested.

Everyone nodded until they stared at Erin. Erin unzipped her lips until she saw everyone looking at her. She was confused. "What?"

Alternate Jack pushed the button and Akira kicked Erin. Erin slide across the floor until she disappeared.

"That wasn't nice." Alternate Akira told Akira who scoff.

Suddenly they heard a crash making them cringe. Erin turned on the lights to reveal everything is dusty and messy.

"I guess no Norm house keeper since last year huh?" SG joked.

Everyone just looked around as Erin got up and dusted herself. Erin then felt tickle in her nose. She then sneezed which was loud making everyone fall over.

"Erin!" Everyoned yelled.

"What?" The two Erin asked.

"Not you, the 1st Dimension one." Hibiki said.

Erin sniffed and blew her nose with a cloth. "Sorry allergies been killing me for months."

"We still need to find a way to the main base." Alternate Serena said.

Alternate Sonic held a hand-held computer. He keeps typing looking for ways in and anyone inside. He keeps typing until the computer beeps.

"I got intel there's two people in this building and one way in is an elevator." Alternate Sonic explained.

"Two people?" All asked.

"That means Candace is here!" Alternate Minty gasped. "But where's the elevator?"

"Right next to Buford." Alternate Sonic asked.

Alternate Buford turn to see the elevator. "Oh what of the odds?" Alternate Buford shrugged.

The elevator has a code breaker. Erin looks at it and pushes buttons randomly.

"Erin, seriously?" Serena asked.

"I've done this a lot when I was stuck on a space ship before metting the Monkey Team." Erin explained.

As Erin keeps randomly until finally it beeped and opens the elevator. Everyone went inside as the door closed. As the elevator moved, everyone's cramped.

"Serena and Alternate Serena, your hairs are in my face!" Alternate Jack and Jack yelled.

"Erin get your foot out of my face!" Akira yelled.

"Well until Buford get his hand off my glasses!" Erin yelled.

"Your smushing my bow!" SG yelled at Alternate Isabella.

"Sorry!" Alternate Isabella cringed.

The elevator beeped and open making everyone slide out. Everyone recovered quickly and got up. They saw an empty room until they saw something glowing.

"That must be our leader." Alternate Minty cried.

Before Alternate Minty could go, Minty stopped her.

"Hold it." Minty said.

"You're doubles right. It could be a trap." Alternate Konata said, seriously.

Alternate Sonic typed his computer quick. He looks at it and in the glowing spot.

"A human body is inside that glow." Alternate Sonic said.

"But where's the second person?" Alternate SG asked.

"This looks really familiar." Erin said looking around.

"Wasn't this the place where the Normbots held us here before our doom?" Sonic asked.

"And where the Other-Dimension-Inator was?" SG asked.

"But I don't remember being so dark." Akira said.

"Dark? We never turned the lights here." Alternate Isabella eye widen. This place shouldn't be dark.

Soon lights came on as everyone jumped. They get ready for combat. Hibiki, Kanade, Serena, and their doubles held their transformation gear. Two figures zoomed by them and landed on their feet. The two figures came out of the shadows. Everyone gasped when they saw who they are. The ones who were shocked the most were Hibiki, Alternate Hibiki, Kanade, and Alternate Kanade.

"No..." Hibiki and Alternate Kanade began.

"It can't be..." Kanade and Alternate Hibiki finished.

It was Waon and Seika! Only their hairs are blue and purple only darker. Waon's dress is black version of Cure Melody's only with bracelets on the gloves and a headband around her forehead. Seika's hair is pulled up in a high ponytail by a black ribbon and her dress is a black version of Cure Rhythm only with bracelets and headband like Waon. Also their eyes are dull color dark blue and dark purple, like they're hypnotized!

"Waon and Seika!" The Hibikis and Kanades cried.

SG and Jack look closer to see closer.

"You guys look like Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm." Erin said. "Only black and what's with the gray metal looking headbands and bracelets."

"The black color does not fit them." Alternate Minty cringed. "That shaded of black is so last season."

Everyone who is wearing black stared at her.

"No offense." Alternate Minty chuckled.

"What's wrong them?" Erin asked.

Erin looks to see their eyes even SG and Jack. They gasped.

"They're hypnotized." SG cried.

"That's why the eyes look familiar." Erin said.

Waon grabbed Erin's hand gently. Erin was confused until she was thrown in the air. "WHOA!" Erin screamed until she landed on the elevator doors which closed.

"I think I bruised my spleen." Erin cringed.

"Waon, why did you do that?" Hibiki asked.

"Destroy the Resistance..." Waon simply replied.

Seika roughly pushed SG and Jack making them fly into Alternate SG and Alternate Jack. Seika and Waon turned to the two Hibiki's and two Kanade's.

"Transform and fight..." Seika simply demanded.

Erin, Konata, Akira, and Minty were confused as they stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked. "Hibiki, Kanade?"

Hibiki and Kanade sighed as they held their devices. SG, Jack, Serena, and Sonic shook their heads, begging them.

"We have no choice..." Hibiki said.

"But we have to..." Kanade spoke.

"And turning our friends into evil..." Alternate Hibiki continued.

"And hurting our friends..." Alternate Kanade continued.

"Unforgivable!" All of them yelled, holding their Cure Modules.

The Fairy Tones: Dory, Rery, AND Alternate Dory and Alternate Rery appeared.

"Dodo!" Dory called.

"Rere!" Rery called.

"Rere!" Alternate Rery called.

"Dodo!" Alternate Dory called.

The Fairy Tones got inside the girls' Cure Modules and the Cures chanted, "Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

The girls transformed into Pretty Cures. Hibiki and Alternate Hibiki's hair is pink in pigtails with braids, light blue eyes, and a pink frilly dress and armbands, pink knee-socks and shoes. Kanade and Alternate Kanade's hair is a light shade of blonde in a ponytail with a braid, light green eyes, and wears a white frilly dress, armbands, and knee-length boots. They both have ribbon and heart acessories.

"Playing the ranging tune, Cure Melody!" Hibiki now called Cure Melody, called.

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Kanade now called Cure Rhythm, called.

"Playing the ranging tune, Cure Melody!" Alternate Hibiki now called Alternate Cure Melody, called.

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" Alternate Kanade now called Alternate Cure Rhythm, called.

They both posed. "Resound, our musical suite! Suite Pretty Cure!"

Erin was amazed even Konata, Akira, and Minty.

"Hibiki is Cure Melody!" Erin yelled.

"And Kanade is Cure Rhythm!" Minty asked.

"Isn't that cool!" Erin yelled at SG, Jack, Serena, and Sonic.

The group looked at each other and said, "We didn't see anything."

Erin glared but thinks for a moment, _"Maybe I'll keep a secret for a while. Maybe they don't know."_. She might as well keep it a secret how Jazz did about Danny.

"I guess you're right. I didn't see anything." Erin shrugged.

SG, Jack, Serena, and Sonic sighed in relief. The four cures try to attack but Seika and Waon's real images appear in front of them. They couldn't but that's when Seika and Waon attacked. The girls kept trying to defend themselves but couldn't.

"Please, Waon, Seika. They're your friends!" SG begged.

Waon and Seika thought for a bit but glared.

"We were best friends." Seika and Waon simply just snarled.

Everyone was shocked as the two Cure Melody's and two Cure Rhythm's kept fighting. As they held Seika and Waon's fist, they struggle.

"Serena, turn into Eternal Sailor Moon!" Erin yelled.

Konata and Akira gasped hearing this as the both Serena's grabbed their Eternal Moon Articles. The lid opens to reveal a crystal. Their hands brushed past the crystal and bright pink lights glowed after the inside turn into a rainbow color.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena and Alternate Serena called.

The two Serena's transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Konata, Minty, and Akira were amazed. After the transformation, they did a final pose.

The two Serena's have a crescent moons on their foreheads instead of a tiara, earrings are stars attached to crescent moons, chocker is red with a heart on top of a crescent moon, and collars are dark blue with three yellow stripes. Their gloves are upper arm length white gloves with wing-like clips and chevron-shaped red bracelets with crescents. They also have pink puffy sleeves with two red fabric patches, wing-like bow with a golden heart embraced by a crescent moon, their belt is a thin red ribbon with a clipped crescent moon and two long thin red ribbons, and their skirts are three layers, yellow, red, and blue. Their boots are white, pointing down, with a red border, and crescent moon. They wear large white wings on their backs. Alternate Serena's hair was pulled back into an odango. They still had their red gem, white boared odango covers and two wing-like barrettes.

"Serena is Sailor Moon!" Konata and Akira gasped.

"So cool!" Minty screamed.

Seika and Waon try to fight Eternal Sailor Moon's but they kept dodging. They both got out Eternal Rod (Tiare).

"This is our chance..." Before the Sailor Moon's could use them, lighting blast hit them making the Tiares fall next to Alternate Erin and Alternate Akira. They both picked them up.

The team looked around until Seika and Waon stepped back side-ways. A platform came down and the figure stepped to reveal... Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Everyone gasped in horror while Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight backed away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't SG, Akira, Erin, and the lackeys." Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunt. "It's been a year since our last encounter huh?"

"But the other is in jail." Erin said, confused.

"Yeah I don't understand. How can their be two Alternates?" SG asked.

"Well you are dead wrong in your case, SG. I'm the evilness from him." Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz told them. "Or you know evilness or eviler or evilly... Whatever you get the point."

"Where's Alternate Candace?" Alternate Isabella demanded.

"Oh she's just taking a nice nap." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told them. He showed them Alternate Candace sleeping in the same case.

"Sis!" Alternate Phineas cried.

Before he and Alternate Ferb try to go near, Erin stopped them.

"I wouldn't let them go near her if I were you." Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Erin, SG, Akira, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"You got to tell us." Konata begged.

"Oh I see you brought new friends." Alternate Doofenshmirtz smirked. "Have you told them about your platypus friend?"

"No! Give us SG or will kick your butt!" Jack demanded. "It's all of us against three, if you count Seika and Waon going to fight us."

"Surprise me why do they?" Erin asked.

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked, "I'd hate to be responsible for what happen during the events of summer last year. Wouldn't you agree, girls?"

"That's not gonna work, you cruel excuse of Dr. D. They don't know what happen and we try to keep it behind us." Serena replied.

"But what about your new friends, the Cures, the blue-haired Sleepy the Dwarf, and the unicorn? Have they put it behind them?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked.

Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight were confused as they stared at SG, Jack, Serena, Minty, Erin, Akira, and Sonic who were a bit nervous and scared.

"Guys, what in the world is he talking about?" Cure Melody asked.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told them. "Well, girls why don't you tell them what happen and who is this platypus is?" He ordered as he stand next to Waon and Seika.

Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, and Twilight stared at SG, Jack, Serena, Minty, Erin, Akira, and Sonic. SG saw Erin shaking and tears coming out.

Erin steps forward, "The platypus is Perry. He's our Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. He's known not to do much but he's a secret agent. He exposes it to them when they and then me, SG, and Akira came in this Dimension."

"We went through a lot to save him from being turned into a cyborg." SG explained.

"And when we stopped him from taking over our Tri-State Area, they lost their memories of the events." Jack continued.

"And we're the only ones who remember thanks to Erin." Serena finished.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"That's what you girls been hiding!" Twilight yelled in frustration. "Why didn't say anything to us in the first place? We would understand the situtition!"

"But you keep it a secret!" Kanade yelled.

"That's a big shocker." Konata said, a bit mad.

"But we couldn't explain it because it would blow his cover. You see if any of his family members knew, he would be sent to another family which he hates." Erin's voice cracked which Twilight, Kanade, Hibiki, and Konata's anger and confusion faded to shock. "And if we told you sooner, you might say make him send away if he found out you knew. That meant he would leave his family."

Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm begin to look sad. Now they understand with the same problem they had. Perry doesn't want to leave his family is the same way from their All Stars adventure with the Prism flower, if being destroyed, they never see Hummy again.

SG, Jack, Serena, Sonic, and the others even Alternate Erin got a bit more concern when tears wiltered in her eyes more.

"So now, you hate me and now I said the secret. I'm so..." Before Erin could finish, she threw her glasses off and covered her face to cry.

Twilight and Konata, knowing Erin is sensitive and was lonely before, sighed. They didn't want Erin to loose more friends. They also understand that if Perry's gone, he'll be sent away and family always come first.

"We're sorry guys." Twilight said.

Konata went to Erin and dryed her face.

"Oh boo-who!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz taunted with fake crying. "What a sick sappy thing!"

Suddenly he ducked because a truck almost hit him. It was from Erin who looked really angery.

"Get them!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz ordered Seika and Waon.

The two girls try to attack them but some dodged or blocked it. Erin held her wrist watch which Truman gave her. She slams on it and yelled, "X'S! COME TO THE 2ND DIMENSION!"

Everyone stared at her and asked, "Who are the X's?"

Suddenly, a red "X" portal open which the X's fell out, screaming. Before they could land clusmy, they landed on their feet.

"We're the X's!" Mr. X yelled.

Erin smiled. "The X's!"

"Who?" SG asked.

"The spy family!" Erin said. "Can you guys help us?"

"We're ready for action!" Mrs. X said.

Suddenly, Seika and Waon kicked Mr. X who hit the elevator door.

"I think I bruised my lung." Mr. X groaned.

Seika and Waon punches Tuesday but she dodges and kicks them. Mrs. X head butts them. Seika and Waon got up until Truman blasted goop at them.

"You girls got "gooped"." Truman chuckled.

SG and Erin leap up behind them and hold Seika and Waon. Alternate Akira and Alternate Erin threw the Tiare at the Sailor Moon's who grabbed them.

"Starlight Honeymoon..." Alternate Doofenshmirtz cut them off. "Stop!"

Alternate Doofenshmirtz held a death ray gun at them.

"If you heal them or do anything else, I'll blast you all with this." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said. "The Black-Dissolver-Inator... Once hit by the black goop, it'll swallow you up into nothing. Now surrender!"

"Never!" Alternate Jack yelled.

"I'm not even talking to you!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz told him pointing the ray at Erin who Waon got lose from her. "Now surrender yourself or your friends."

"Erin, don't do it." Akira begged.

"Unless you want ALL of your friends to be dissolved into nothing. And be lonely again." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told her. "Now surrender yourself."

Erin glared at him.

"NOW!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz demand.

Erin slowly closes her eyes and simply said, "Fine."

"Erin!" Alternate Erin gasped.

"No." Serena gasped.

"Erin-chan!" Cure Melody cried.

"Don't do it!" Tuesday begged.

"Not my sister!" Sonic yelled.

"Erin what are you doing?" SG asked.

"Onee-chan, onegai." Alternate Akira begged.

"Don't do it!" Konata yelled.

"Stay back!" Erin yelled. "I can't have any of my friends in danger or risk losing you."

"Erin..." Alternate Isabella spoke.

Erin raised her arms up and told him, "Here."

"Al right, good girl." Alternate Doofenshmirtz smirked shooting two orbs. The orbs fired Erin who screamed in pain.

Everyone gasped while Alternate Erin yelled, "NO!" and Cure Melody eye widen. SG got determined and jump to Erin, soon SG got shocked.

"No!" Jack and Serena cried.

"SG!" Alternate SG called.

Soon, eletricty swirled around them and they were lifted towards Alternate Doofenshmirtz.

"Now, let Waon and Seika show you ladies and gentleman away to rid interuders." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said.

Before Seika and Waon could attack, Minty grabbed Erin's bag and took out the Remote Control Itching Powder and shoots it at Seika and Waon. They begin to itch themselves. Alternate Jack and Jack pushed everyone into the elevator and Minty pushed the button before going in.

"Darn they escape!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz yelled.

The group got out of the elevator and went outside where the mine-carts are. Alternate Isabella pushed the button and closed the door. Alternate Sonic turned on the generator and the cart moved as Alternate Isabella jumped in.

* * *

As the mine-cart moves, the group were a bit sad. The two Sailor Moon's and the Cures detransformed.

"I can't believe we lost Erin and SG." Sonic sighed.

"Those cowards!" Akira snapped.

"Akira!" Konata yelled.

"They surrender to a bad guy. Erin and SG never surrender like that, they're cowards!" Akira yelled.

"They only did it to save us!" Serena yelled. "I've done it before!"

"Well, they are cowards! And I never get to tell them I already had friends before!" Akira yelled.

Everyone stared at her but Alternate Akira just look sad.

"I wanted to tell them I had friends, Nakatani, Oohara, and Otonashi!" Akira yelled. "And if I did they get mad at me!"

"How can they?" Jack asked.

"Because when somebody tells you you already have friends, they get mad." Akira explained.

"But SG and Erin isn't like that." Sonic explained.

"They understand anything." Minty said. "I should know, they became my friend when I told them my secret."

Akira glared stubbornly. "That's not true. So I don't deserve to have any friends especially those cowards!"

Akira jumped off the mine cart and ran off.

"Onee-chan!" Alternate Akira called, holding her hand out.

But it's too late, Akira ran off. Alternate Akira sighed sadly as she lowers her hand and looks away. Alternate Minty petted her head in sympathy. Alternate Phineas and Alternate Ferb look down sadly. Everyone looked away sadly.

Alternate Buford look down and said, "Man and I had my heart set on those snacks."

The Alternates glared at him.

"What?" Alternate Buford asked.


	12. Chapter 12

With Erin and SG, they were just standing there glaring at him. Alternate Doofenshmirtz was pacing around while Alternate Seika and Alternate Waon guard the elevator.

"Now you girls have no other choices." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told them. "And I'll give you two."

"What?" SG asked, still glaring.

"Either you two be my warriors like these ladies or be put the sleep?" Alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Okay, before we choose we want talk to you about several things. Short several things to you." Erin explained.

"Is this some distraction?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz questioned supsiciously.

"Oh no, no, no. I always talk to villains like this." Erin said. "Conversations with a villain is always good to talk to... if they listen."

"Yep, we've done that a lot especially with our villains back home." SG nodded.

Alternate Doofenshmirtz raised his eyebrow but shrugs, "I alright but make it quick after you choices I have to get my muffin break."

Erin and SG stared at each other thinking it was dumb. They shook it off as Erin begins.

"First, your way of becoming evil." Erin said, flickering her two fingers. "It's..."

"Handesome, better then your Doofenshmirtz, amazing...ier?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked. "Because I'm 100% eviler then both of them. And it's..."

"Stupid!" Erin and SG both yelled.

"What, what do you mean stupid?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It's the most stupid about you turning evil because you lost a toy choo-choo as a child." SG complained. "How does that turn you evil?"

"Because it was my best toy." Alternate Doofenshmirtz explained. "When I was a small boy, I had it and then I lost it. How's that?"

"But it's the most stupidest turn evil backstory in the history of evil mankind." Erin complained.

"What you think it's not bad?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked.

"But have you seen our Doofenshmirtz?" Erin explained. "He's parents disowned him and raised by ocelots, he was forced to wear dresses and be a lawn gnome, neither of his parents bothered to show up at his birth... which is weird since mom's are not suppose to leave hospitals until recovery."

SG cleared her throat. "Anyway, he had to celebrate his birthday all by himself, his mother loved his brother more then him because he was good at kickball, he lost his only friend which is a balloon, his dad won't let him play with his train set, he has dating problems, his mom told him not to go to swimming pools, he was not going to dive off the platform and since he was scared, his dad never want nothing to do with him, he never won a science fair, and he just never had a happy childhood."

"Well about his toy train?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked.

"He said he never lost it. He gave it to your good self." Erin explained. "He said he had in a VHS box in a pantry."

"Besides he wouldn't stoop that low to turn evil." SG finished.

"And we both feel terribly sorry and how we feel about him since..." Erin breathed a bit. "we're so closer to him then Perry. And I know he's evil but he just wants a hug."

"Oh those might be bad tragic stories and a cute sweet thing but my train was lost." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said.

"Whatever it's still stupid." Erin crossed her arms.

"Are you girls done yet?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked holding a watch pointing at it. "Time is ticking."

"Okay, we're done with the stupid evil train thing." SG said making Alternate Doofenshmirtz frown. "What have you done with Waon and Seika?"

"Oh those two? Well since I lost my platyborg and my Normbots, I decided that I have to use those two to help out my schemes." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said. "I discovered the secret identity to the Suite Pretty Cures because none of the other cures I would figure since they are retired by now. When I discovered them, I had to captured someone important to them."

"Them?" SG asked.

"Yes, because they are their friends and what better way not to fight me then your closest friends." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz told them walking around them. "They are now my warriors!"

"Llllame!" Erin said in Candace's voice.

"Whatever and you suppose you are wondering about the cat." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz asked.

"Hummy?" Erin and SG asked.

"Yes, I would have rid of it if I knew about the Prism Flower." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz explained making SG and Erin eye widen. "So instead of that, I put that cat to sleep as well."

Erin jumped hoping didn't mean the 'other' sleep.

"Don't be alarm, I just used this drug." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz held a needle with clear liquid. "With this drug, it'll put anyone to sleep and have dreams without waking up. You know kinda like that movie but not with the killing... Oh, you get the idea?"

"You cruel monster!" Erin yelled.

Alternate Dofoenshmirtz got a bit amused, "Oh... it wasn't bad, I did to her!"

Alternate Dofoenshmirtz showed Alternate Candace sleeping in the bared container. Alternate Candace was struggling in her sleep. SG and Erin were shocked.

"I used the same drug to put her to sleep." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz said. "This drug is called Sleepin-Dream-Syndrome."

"Still lame!" SG cried.

"So you put our new friend to sleep even poor Hummy!" Erin asked. "That is just plain cruel!"

"Life is cruel anyway." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz said. "Now look, I rather you girls choose the warrior thing then fall to sleep with this."

He held the needle up making Erin a little nervous.

"Well..." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz asked waiting for an answer.

SG and Erin looked at each other, next Alternate Candace, then Alternate Seika and Alternate Waon, and lastly thought over.

"Neither!" SG and Erin answered.

"Look I would send you girls to you rdoom but that had been destroy after my imprisonment." Alternate Dofoenshmirtz explained. "So I'll choose for you if you like."

"Did you hear us? We said no." SG yelled.

"Better get your ears clean out cornflakes!" Erin yelled.

Alternate Dofoenshmirtz sighed, "You girls are as stubborn as a mule." He held the drug in front of him and looked back at the girls without looking. He smirks. "I decided to put you two to sleep."

SG and Erin gasped. Erin got mad as she ran to him with her fist. She tried to punch him but he dodges. She stopped and did a karate pose. Alternate Seika and Alternate Waon went to go stop her but Alternate Doofenshmirtz held up his hand to stop them.

"I like to see this myself." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told them.

Alternate Seika and Alternate Waon nodded and backed away. Erin tries to punch him but Alternate Doofenshmirtz keeps dodging. He grabs her fist quickly.

"I know your moves when I watched karate movies." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told her. "But still your pretty good... for a girl."

Erin growled and try to kick him but he grab her ankle. He tosses her pass SG and slam on Alternate Candace's container making her fall over. Erin groans in pain as SG gasped.

"You sick excuse of our Dr. D!" SG yelled.

SG try to punch him too but he kept dodging too. SG also try to use kick and punches but he keeps dodging. SG was about to punch him but he grabbed her fist.

"This is kinda boring you know that." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told her.

SG got her hand loose and reached at her charm. Erin saw this and gasped as she ducks.

"What, what are you doing?" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked.

"If I take this off, you'll meet Darkra." SG explained. "Believe me, you don't want to meet her."

"Wait, you mean..." Alternate Doofenshmirtz gasped. "No don't take it off!"

SG held it and was about to yank it until...

"You don't want to hurt them!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz asked pointing at Alternate Seika, Alternate Waon, Alternate Candace, and Erin.

SG gasped and slowly let's go of her charm. Suddenly, Alternate Waon put a lock on SG's neck.

"Ha! I fooled you!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Alternate Waon grabbed SG and threw her in a container. The bars appeared and closed on SG.

"SG..." Erin groaned.

Alternate Doofenshmirtz went up to Erin. He picked her up and set her on another container which bars closed on her.

"And don't bother, these bars are full of electricty." Alternate Doofenshmirtz explained.

"What drug is it? Chloroform?" Erin mocked. "And who uses chloroform these days?"

"No, I told you it's my own drug." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said going to SG. He grabs SG's arm who try to get it away. "And no matter how bad your dreams are, no one can't resist it or wake up from it." He puts the needle in her arm making her cringe in pain.

"SG!" Erin cried but when she touched the bars, she screamed in pain by the electricty.

"Oh don't worry, you'll join her too." Alternate Doofenshmirtz said walking to her.

Erin reached her pocket and puts the dreamcatcher Truman gave her under her hand. He grabs her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Erin yelled.

"But this won't hurt a bit, it'll hurt a lot!" Alternate Doofenshmirtz told her, squeezing her wrist making her scream. "Now hold still." He puts the needle in her wrist making her cringe too.

SG fell asleep while Erin try not to go to sleep. But her eyes are getting heavey.

"By the way, you should have called Perry." Alternate Doofenshmirtz told her as he laughs as Erin's eyes shut after he said that.

_"Perry..." _Erin whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

With the Resistance, they were sad because not only Erin and SG are held prisoners of Alternate Doofenshmirtz and never got to save either Alternate Candace and Alternate Waon and Alternate Seika but Akira left.

"I'm sorry everyone." Alternate Isabella said. "I shoulda helped them then act like a self-proclaimed leader."

"It's not your fault. Erin and SG did it to save us." Jack said. "Even if the X's tried to help."

They saw the X's crying with tears as the Alternate Fireside girls gave them hankies.

"And I never got to save either of your friends Hibiki and Kanade." Alternate Isabella told Alternate Hibiki and Alternate Kanade.

"We'll be ready next time." Hibiki spoke up.

"If there is a next time." Kanade reminded.

Everyone looked down sadly until Alternate Buford held Chinese.

"Who wants Chinese?" Alternate Buford asked.

Everyone glared/stared angerily and bewildered to Alternate Buford.

"What? I know you guys are sad but why not dry tears with food?" Alternate Buford asked.

They sighed and shrugged. So they grab the food and ate.

"And I'm really sorry about your sister, Phineas and Ferb." Alternate Isabella said.

"It's ok." Alternate Phineas said. "Like 1st dimension Hibiki said we'll be ready. Right Ferb?" Alternate Phineas didn't see Alternate Ferb. "Ferb? Ferb?"

"I'll look for him." Alternate Isabella told him walking off.

Alternate Isabella looked for Ferb until she found him on a deck. He sitting there upset. She walks towards him and sat next to him.

"Ferb, are you alright?" Alternate Isabella asked.

"I feel terrible not saving our sister and our old new friends." Alternate Ferb explained. "And I never believe Erin and SG aren't cowards. They did it to save us. Phineas and I shoulda done that with my sister."

"It's nobody's fault not even yours. She protects you all the time." Alternate Isabella told him. "Erin and SG are like her, they protect the ones they care and love."

Beautiful music begin to play in the background as they talk.

"I see but I wish Candace was here to help."

"I'm here to help."

"How can you be so sure."

"Oh, Ferb..." Alternate Isabella sighed at him until she begin to sing.

As she sings, Alternate Ferb looks up at her and slowly begins to smile.

Alternate Isabella: **I will always be with you**

**Makes no difference where your road takes you to**

**Even if we're apart**

**Now we're joined at the heart**

**Though our moment may be gone**

**You and I will still live on**

She goes to Alternate Ferb who begins to sing, he pulls her close and hugs her. She smiles and hugs him back. Soon they begin to walk off in a fantasy like state.

Alternate Ferb: **I will always be with you**

**I'll be by your side whatever you do**

**Other memories may fade**

**But the ones that we made**

**Are eternal as a star**

**Now I'm part of who you are**

They continued to walk off until we see them on the ground. They smiled at each other until Alternate Isabella got up and ran off.

Alternate Isabella and Alternate Ferb: **And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter**

**I'll be in the tears you cry**

Alternate Ferb: **'Cause the way you and I have touched one another**

Alternate Isabella and Alternate Ferb: **Doesn't end with goodbye**

They are standing on a bridge which is over the others. We see the others talking and eating while Alternate SG and Alternate Erin fell asleep along with Alternate Akira, Alternate Hibiki, Alternate Kanade, Hibiki, and Kanade.

Alternate Ferb: **I will always be with you**

Alternate Isabella and Alternate Ferb: **Like a guardian angel constant and true**

Alternate Isabella: **When you're lost in the night**

Alternate Ferb: **(Lost in the night)**

Alternate Isabella: **And you can't see the light**

Alternate Ferb: **(Can't see the light)**

Alternate Isabella and Alternate Ferb: **My love will see you through**

Alternate Ferb: **I will always be there**

Alternate Isabella: **You'll have me there**

Both: **I will always be with you**

The song ends as Alternate Isabella and Alternate Ferb got closer until they finally kissed.

"Hey where's that romance music coming from?" Alternate Buford asked.

Alternate Baljeet and the Alternate Fireside girls had instruments who smiled. Alternate Gretchen grabbed a trumpet and played "Wah-wah-waaaaah!"


	14. Chapter 14

In darkness, a light appeared which it was SG using a small light from her hand. SG was shivering because it was dark and she was afraid of the dark.

"Hello!" SG called which echoed. "Anybody here!"

Evil laughter was heard as SG got up.

"Erin is that you?" SG called. More laughter was heard as SG duck behind a rock. "Well we're here to save you, Alternate Candace?" More laugther was heard only louder making SG hide behind a dead tree. "Come on out, Alternate Doof?"

Suddenly heartless appeared and SG's light fade making her scream. The whole place grew a bit lighter because a red moon appeared. This was a Heartless Wasteland. SG gasped to see Heartless everywhere. They danced around her but she jumped out of the circle and ran off. She is now on a tree hugging it. A small sphere glowing green appeared in front.

"Touch the spindle Skullgal..." Maleficent's voice told SG. SG gasped as the tree open to reveal a spindle. "Touch as I say!"

"NO!" SG screamed.

SG swung off the tree and ran off. SG hides behind a gravestone until she heard screaming.

"SG!" Erin's voice called.

"SG!" Akira yelled.

"SG!" Candace cried.

"Skullgal!" Konata cried.

"Skullgal!" Twilight called.

"SG!" Kanade and Hibiki yelled.

"SG/Skullgal!" Everyone cried.

SG looks up to see Candace falling from heights, Akira and Konata sucked in a videogame, Hibiki and Kanade being defeated by a Negatones, Twilight being ambushed by Changelings, Erin being held by Collector, and the worse made SG scream in horror Halloween Town was being destroyed.

"NO!" SG called.

Suddenly, SG was being pulled by a strong force away from the view of her love ones. The Shadows of Dr. Facilier held SG in Facilier's shop.

"Like I said SG, I have friends of the other side." Facilier said from behind a mask.

The shadows threw SG into a pipe which it shoots her into a casino like place. It was Oogie Boogie's lair. SG huged her knees as everything glowed and dice hit beside her.

"Are you a gambling girl, Skullgal?" Oogie asked her picking up the dice. "How about another ROLL?"

Oogie spun SG around making her scream. Oogie stopped it and places a hook on SG's collar of her shirt.

"Let me... GO!" SG yelled being pulled by the hook. She was now dangling off the ground.

"Listen, I'm Mister Oogie Boogie and you ain't goin' nowhere!" Oogie told her making her gulp. He laughs evilly as more evil laughter was heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Erin is laid on the ground with her hair covering her face. Soon rumbling woke her up making her look up. Lightning strike the ground which it formed a torando. Erin got on her feet and ran off but the torando was too strong which caughter Erin in it.

"I'm gonna puke!" Erin cried.

Soon Erin landed in sewer water. Erin spits it out and shook the water off. She heard steaming noises. Erin grabs a level floor and looks up. Erin gasped in horror. Bonkers, her daddy, is... laminated!

"DADDY!" Erin screamed.

She gasped more to see Lita, Sonic, her toon family, her mother, Aileen, Apolox, SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, Hibiki, Kanade, Twilight and her friends, Carly and Alyssa in the same fate too.

"NO!" Erin cried.

Suddenly, Erin slipped and landed on a airplane. Erin looks to see Tails flying it.

"Hello Erin." Tails said.

"Tails?" Erin asked. She smiled and sighed. "I'm glad your flying it."

"I'm not flying the airplane. I'm sitting in it, dear." Tails explained.

Erin eye widen because one Tails isn't flying the plane and two he never calls her dear. Erin looks up to see Tails's eyes turn red.

"I love to date but..." Tails said which sounded like two voices. "But you're not my type." He said in Collector's voice.

He pushes a button which made Erin slide and fall.

"Help! SG!" Erin screamed.

Erin prayed until she landed on something that made her bounce a couple of times until she stops. Erin looks around and sighs in relief that she's alive. When her hand touched something, she eye widen. She looks to see... sticky web! Soon, spiders appeared surrounding her.

"Sp-sp-spiders..." Erin gasped.

Evil laughter was heard as she looks up to see Jafar. He was laughing as stared at where Erin is. Erin is in Jafar's lair with spider webs everwhere. Erin try to get out but her legs and arms are stuck. Spiders spit webs at her making trap like a bear in ropes.

Suddenly, a spider hits her eyes which broke her glasses.

"My eyes!' Erin cried.

Before her eyes went completely dark, the last thing she saw was her family and friends in laminating jars. She screams as more webs covered her eyes.

In real life, Erin and SG were struggling as Alternate Doofenshmirtz ate muffins. He was watching their dreams from a computer screen because two VI tapes were on the girls head.

"I love watching nightmares. Reminds me of that movie." Alternate Doofenshmirtz chuckled.

Erin's hand cringes so hard that the dreamcatch begin to glow. The glow was sent into Erin's mind.

In Erin's dream, the glow blasted out of the web and healed Erin's eyes. Erin was pulled into the light towards SG. Erin grabs SG's hand and they both dissappeared.


End file.
